Jackal's Diary
by Master Lique
Summary: The world was so gray. They were sent to hell, but hell never had snow, or seasons, besides fire. Tartarus are thrown behind bars by mysterious soldiers. Jackal writes about these events, unsure of any fate that haunts them all. "Kyouka said writing in a journal relieves stress..." "Will protect my comrades, I swear." DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (Hiro Mashima)
1. Chapter 1: September

**This story was brought up to mind when I thought back on Deformed Hero on Lamy's entrance into the story. I wanted** **to tell their story too so here you go! Hope you like what I've put together, R &R**

 **~ Master Lique**

* * *

Fairy Tail: Jackal's Diary, Month One

 _On the back of the cover of this journal:_

 _Oh my GOD! I'm so fucking confused. We were killed by those Fairy Tail insects, and ended up in some empty world on gray clouds and snow! Fuckin SNOW! But that ain't the worst. All of us still have our inflicted wounds from before we all died. It burns right now. (blood drops on the back cover) I found this journal, 'bout a day or so ago. Fuckin' Sayla told me writing in a journal relieves "stress". Seriously? WHat kind of B.S is that? Welp, it's my book now. Thank god it has a COMBINATION LOCK. Heh, these other dumb ass fools ain't never gonna find out the code. X[_

 **September, X791**

Hey, stupid book. We just got in a fight with some huge ass monsters. They looked like Godzilla griffins and shit. our Curses are gone, and we fight like shit somehow. Lamy isn't fawning over me, thank god THAT'S over. Kyouka sucks balls at leading. We've passed this stupid tree three times now. THREE TIMES! I swear this bitch can't see nothin' for nothin'! Oh, I forgot to say who's all with me. Lamy, Mard, Kyouka, Sayla, Keith, Ezel, Franmalth, Silver, Tampesta, Torafusa and and I. There's now town anywhere. I don't even know what time it is. Thank god this weird calendar tripped me (NO. It doesn't tell time!) It looks shitty, but It works. Ezel totally shrunk too. We're all skin and bones. This blows.

Fuckin Fairy Fags!

 **September 12, X791**

Big news journal! Minerva's with us now. She told us she was killed by a thing in a shadow at night. HAHA we scared the shit out of her when she found us. Today's been a fine ass day. The snow stopped and a dark gray moon floated in the sky. I've learned some shit too. We have to wait 75 years for the sun to shine again. So far, this "world" is 16 years into that gap (It's only been two days, chill!) The snow turned to muddy sand. Apparently, we've been wandering in a cursed forest. We found the way out. I'm so stoked though! I'm so glad we -_/

 _This is General Jerza Fernandel Daywalker Scarlet reporting. These little Demon Gates have been taken and are now under custody of we the Demonic Empire Military. Be prepared for all humans to die as WE know it._

 **September 22, X791**

Ah fuck, my head hurts like hell. I woke up few hours ago in this cellar. That guard out there tossed me my journal too. 'Take it, heh, _scum_ ' she said. That fuckin bastard. I had chains on my ankles, attached to this wall. I tried with all my strength to get them off, before I retrieved my journal. They didn't read it. I don't know why I feel calm. I guess being trapped in a book for half your life is the same as sitting in a cellar: regular three meals, water, bathroom breaks and freezing ass showers (must be for torture or something. That shit was COLD!) and there's a clock on the wall. It's 3a.m. Thanks for teaching me how to read Demonic Language numbers Lamy. I appreciate it. Speaking of that brat, she's been unconscious since I woke up, according to the guard. That guard looked beautiful. She was muscular, about a D-cup, and totally towers above me. "7'1" Titan is what they call her (who is they?)

 ** _TIMESKIP_**

It's 7a.m now. Lamy just woke up. Her hair's turned completely white. Even her eyes have turned a child kind of oval shape, and brown. My chest hurts when I see that face, I feel hot too.

We're outside now, surrounded by a visibly electrical wall. I've re-met up with the others. 'Put it away.' Kyouka said. 'It'll get taken away.' Sayla said. "Nagging old ladies. Stop nagging me so much!" I yelled. I didn't really catch anyone's attention. But one of them did look up. A little girl. Maybe five or six. She seemed curious and came to us. 'Hi.' she said. Damn her face was blank as fuck. 'Who are you? What do you want with us shrimp?' Tampesta sent off a threatening aura. The girl... giggled. WHAT? Why is she laughing now? She introduced herself. Her name is 'Anjuriku'. Angelique? Anjelica? This kid's weird. She ain't even scared of us! She giggled. _It's Angelic (an-jel-leek) silly billy._ What the fuck? She read my mind! She wound up starting a conversation with us.

"Why are you all here?" "Where are you from?" "How could you die, but come back to life here?" The question that surprised me the most was "Why can't I here you heart or soul?" We all froze the same way. Horror. We never even noticed. We all mysteriously had a scar over the location of our hearts, which holds our souls in them. Lamy panicked. She screamed "I CAN'T BREATH!?" and gasped for breath. It took her 20 minutes of comfort to calm down. I was glad that my Lamy was what the FUCK!? Oh god. I love LAMY!

 **September 23, X791**

Holy shit. I just blushed when Lamy came up to me in the courtyard. Fuckin BLUSHED! What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this? Hey again journal. I'm done freaking out kinda. We've just met Angelic's friend, Mollison. According to Angelic, Mollison was arrested for fraud, prostitution, and murdering an assaulter. Seemed kinda sad. Ezel, Keith, Torafusa and Franmalth are all gone. Where'd they go? Today the sky was crimson. We saw the ocean for the first time, black colored. They said it's just a reflection off the black daytime sky. Apparently, the sky is first Black (Qora (co-ruh)), then it's dark Gray, or Bellow. Next, it's turns a Cloud Nine gray (Kichi), then, every 200 years, the sky becomes orange, like the plants Venus or Mars, except it's a very a beautiful orange. Then, every 75 years, it becomes the Eternal Freedom. Blue sky white clouds yellow sun,just like Earth. But, it starts with history's worst lightning storm ever. Then a rainbow, then Freida (freh-ee-dah)shines her light down on us.

Mollison is smiling because of those notes I took. I only rolled my eyes because I've gotten a lot of attention from the ladies. So annoying. Oh, and Mollison has full glossy lips, is clearly in need of glasses, and had long brown hair. She has chain scars, and the same shirt and pants you'd see in a mental hospital. I have to say, she WAS pretty, but not sexy pretty or swoon pretty. Just pretty. It's the first time in my life that I've felt glad to die.

 **September 25, X791**

Sorry I wasn't able to write yesterday, journal. The the left page next this one was sabotaged by two certain idiots (By the way, Angelic and Mollison) This two bray were drawing some ugly ass pictures of me and the gang. But I have to say, there efforts was pretty amazing **(On the left page, a drawing of Jackal and Tampesta arguing is shown, while Minerva, Kyouka, and Sayla are playing poker (?))** I had no idea that they could draw Torafusa, Franmalth or KEITH of all Demons so easily. But I laughed lightly. Ezel looks like an octopus to me, **(In the middle of the page is Ezel with his arm on Franmalth, who looks clearly annoyed. A talking bubble by Ezel says "Sup shortness" and Keith has his khakkhara staff, making a Chinese stunt move (so adorable))** but I felt so grateful for those pictures. We were all. Smiling. We were actually getting along. We looked like a real family of friends. Almost like...

 _Fairy Tail_

Oh wow. I'm actually crying. I've never cried over a poorly draw-fully-efforted picture before. I feel warm. So HOT actually. I think it's snowing. I'll watch that for a while, or until I fall asleep.

 _Lamy..._

 **September 26, X791**

Oh my god. It just happened. I had my first dream about LAMY! We body were in a cell with blankets and pillows everywhere. She smiled at me then kissed me. Her lips were warm, but firm, not much of soft. I couldn't control m body though. I pushed down and kissed her deeper. There was tongue and stuff to. I never thought I'd dream of such a thing. My hand trailed up her prison uniform shirt, rubbing her smooth nipple. Oh, how soft they were, and her moan as passionate. Then I woke up and totally freaked. I can't like her, can I?

It's the middle of the day now. The sky was pretty stormy. It's already raining. I'm sitting under shelter, alone, since I wanted to be, writing about my feelings. First, I like Lamy, it's not love-like, but I'm-falling-for-you kind of like. I love her eyes so much. Her smile's become gentler than ever. Notice how my attitude got more positive? They have free psychology classes and anger management classes. We all talk about why we feel and do what we do. We just talk.

When I first joined, I got into a fight with a dude who kept glaring daggers at me. That damned tan-blonde ganguro. He beat me up pretty bad. That was why I got back to my journal late. Minerva joined me in counseling today. She looked terrible. Like a bunch of fists were thrown at her. She broke down and told everyone she's been raped. I can tell yeh now, I was PISSED! I followed Minerva that night aka a few hours ago and she was thrown into a dark cell. I followed her inside. I never want to go there again. I hid in a chamber that was there. Two unidentified men whipped the crap out of her. Her screams were hurting my dog ears too. They treated her like a toy. They raped her. I was crying so much. I'd never felt so horrified, so enraged. So, I jumped out of that chamber. Of course they were surprised!

I took one of their heads and slammed it against the wall. You could never guess how much flesh and bone broke. I took the corpse's knife and I lost count of how many times I stabbed the other man. I was blinded by furry. I practically ripped those chains off the wall and held her. I hugged her tight, letting her sob into my shirt. She didn't trust us before, now she has a reason to trust me. I'll protect my comrades with my life.

I swear.

 **September 26, X791**

Greetings, Journal-san. This is Kyouka. Jackal has given me this paper to write and entry on. He hasn't told anyone what he has written. He refuses to say. Torafusa, Keith, Ezel, and Tampesta have gone missing. Lamy, Minerva, Sayla and Silver were taken somewhere. I haven't seen them in hours. Angelic keeps telling me "Help them." Help who? I'll never understand that girl. Mollison seems off today. She won't even LOOK at me! This can't be right.

 _After six hours, 9:15 p.m._

Oh my god. Lamy just came back. Her mouth. It was stitched. She can't open it! What the hell is going on!?

Jackal came back ten minutes after. I've never trembled in fear before. They took his sight, both of his eyes were stitched closed. There were numbers in their backs. Jackal: seven billion, Lamy: seven billion one. Silver came back too. Scars covered his chest and back. Seven billion three was written in Japanese on his right arm. And then Sayla. Oh god Sayla. They cut off her arms and tongue, the took her eyes too. Those bastards will PAY! I think I'm next. Angelic just told me "You're next. Don't say a word."

I'm so fucking scared. Erza, help me, PLEASE!

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2: October

**Hey guys it has been quite a while since I updated and this is my October chapter. Less entries than expected, and the chapter out of this one will be announced on the day it is posted. ^_^**

 ****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! OTHER ANIME/MANGA WILL BE MENTIONED IN OTHER CHAPTERS!**

 **-M.L**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: October**

 **October 2, X791 12:01 a.m**

 _Dear Journal, Sayla here. I have read Jackal's entries as of September. He writes an amazing chronicle about himself indeed. Today is a good day for all of us. The black sun hangs above it, Bellow, the God of the Sky. I've lost my horns, now they look like tree stumps on my head. Jackal has been gone for a long time. I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon. Angelic is feeling sad today. I can tell, because she is not looking up at anyone and has been sitting alone for days. She must miss Jackal a lot. The flesh where my arms once were is aching a lot. Minerva is gone again. She's been gone for over a week. We've been worrying a lot about her. This place is terrifying. They torture victims, and carve "jail codes" into their bodies, so that when they escape, they can track us down. It angers me how little they think of us. Just like how Tartarus was like. We killed humans, and treated them like low insects. I guess karma is a bitch after all huh? At least Mollison is talking to me. Kyouka got in a fight. And won against Mollison. They were so angry at each other. I was a fool to not stop the fight. Mollison's wrist was twisted all the way, Kyouka's eye is black and a bit of purple. And her arm was snapped in half pretty much. She's been in her cell. At least we're cell neighbors. 3~Mollison wrote this for Sayla-chan!_

 _ **4:25**_ **p.m** _  
_

Angelic here. Yes, tis a surprise that I, a four year old, hath thou ability to writing. Thou hath learned through observation of thee, Demon and, Human minds together, but I for one, cannot think straight with all of thee who continuously bother me for "fortune telling". They hath been so desperate to attempt over power and advantage-taking of I. Tis very depressing, indeed over-lings grow depressed as well behind bars. But where is Jackal? Tis become very lonely without him. I here his thoughts screaming for my help. I follow his voice to an iron chamber door. _Met by silence_ _._ Thou hath learned that all Curse and Magic are suspended once three fottsteps to the other side of this door. But, thou shall not interfere beyond that iron door. For multiple souls of the dead weep of sorrow and revenge.

 _I here more, I see more, I taste more, I feel more, than what though average senses seek._

 **8:52 p.m**

Uh… Hey, I guess. It's my first time writing in a journal. I miss him so much. I feel as if this is punishment, to atone for my sins. It's really hot. Heat is bad for me. The locked me in a chamber, but this is Jackal's journal. They took out my tongue, and shaved my head bald for some reason or another. I want to get out of here. It's been so hard on all of us. Minerva has become terrified of sleeping alone in the dark. Kyoka has weird ass claws that cut anything it makes contact with. She had special covers though, so she can touch things. She sleeps with Minerva, so she doesn't get paranoia from being alone.

I have to sleep now. I'm gonna be up early tomorrow anyway. But I'm positive that my son is happy. Happy with the woman who brought me out of my misery of being a puppet to Keith for all those years. And I thank him now. But I still have my regrets till this day. In my dreams, Tempesta and I will visit Her in our sleep. For an important meeting.

I love you my son, Gray Fullbuster

\- Silver

 **\- - X791**

 **(Sloppy handwriting)**

FRANMALTH IS DEAD!

 _HE'S DEAD_

 **To be continued . . .**

* * *

 **Heeey! It's been a while hasn't it. None of these events are true. This is a fanfiction meant for the sake of entertainment ONLY. Hope you liked!**

 ** _Franmalth's death was announced on October 3 at 3:31p.m, but when was the last entry written?_**

 ** _Stay tuned guys and gals._**

 ** _-Master Lique_**


	3. Chapter 3: November

**Looks like Jackal got his journal back too early! Sorry for the wait, summer makes me lazy and it's SUPER DUPER boring anyway. Well, here it is! NOVEMBER ENTRIES!  
***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR KILL LA KILL ((GARROT))**

 **\- M.L**

* * *

Chapter 3: November

 **November 1, X791**

Fuck this system, fuck this world FUCK LIFE FUCK FUCK FUCK IT ALL!

I've been locked up away from any contact for all of October. I've been having so many weird dreams and they DROVE ME INSANE! They fucking laughed at me. I yelled, cussed and screamed for them to let me the fuck out. I've been sitting in this same corner for weeks. No food, water. NOTHING. All I have is this HOLE to do my business in. DO THESE FUCKERS THIS I'M SOME ANIMAL!? This is bullshit! I saw Silver's entry. The fuck? Who said any of you freaks could write in MY journal! IT'S FUCKING MINE AND NO ONE CAN FUCKIN' TOUCH IT! Lamy? Where are you? It's dark and cold and I can't breath. The walls are closing in on me. They're watching me. They want to kill me-

 ***multiple scribbling on the page***

 **November -**

I'm so . cold.. / It wants to _9 eat me 6 _UUU_

 **11/14/X91**

I've been… _crazy_ lately. I have a metal sickness… the kind that drove me to insanity in a black cell. They were experimenting on me. I had no idea what they were doing to me. THIS BLOWS! I can't fight, hands are getting dirtier and the more I wash them the more skin peels off of them. Just my hands. HEHEH  
HANDS HANDS HANDS! I need to sleep. I feel sick now.

 **Nov. X791. 16**

They gave me food today. And lanterns. I look like SHIT. I've been hallucinating and I fucking died when I looked at these uh, entries? Who cares about NATSU? Ugliest. Handwriting. _Ever._ I looked at my ribs. I'm bony all over. They really fucked me up in hear. And it stinks. Like shit on top of old cows. I'm wearing a towel around me. Apparently, I was laying here for a whole week, letting the crap piss build up. Fuckin gross! That was NOT me back there. Well, starting from last entry, October 5 I think. Fuck it October THIRD. They took me away that night. Before I could make my Oct3 entry. They fed me a really fancy meal. I felt satisfied after all that shitty prison food. And whaddah yah know? They put sleep medicine in my glass of cold wine. They DRUGGED me and brought me to this cell. And no. I did not panic. I thought it was for punishment, since I fought a half lamia lady who took my soup bowl. **DAMN SNAKE!** They left me there, with A canteen of clean water, and ONE box of food to last me four damn days. I was pissed, but played along.

I counted all the snacks. I divided them into meals, and it would have lasted me til now. But NOOOO! I went through it in 12 FUCKIN DAYS! I made those little shit meals as small as possible, but it didn't last me. My canteen disappeared before I could fill it at the faucet that also BROKE on me! It still works, but oil comes out. I tasted it and wound up vomiting it all back up ;^( Like my face? Anyway:

I just sat around waiting for a new box, and wound up sharpening my claws on the ground. Bored. As. Hell. I waited three days. I didn't really go super hungry. I'm the type of guy that can go a week without food. Horrible mistake. Two weeks went by. I started hallucinating and growing skinny as FUCK! My cheekbones look weird too. I collected some of that oil onto my index and middle fingers and traced them on my cheeks. I hope I don't look I like an old Pikachu...

I sat in corners of the room the whole time. Sometimes I'd scream and punch the wall, now my knuckles are sore as BLOODY HELL and I'd use my own blood to write weird looking words on the wall. I managed to remember a little bit of the language. The rest remains a mystery to me. It read:

 ** _DEATH IS MY ONLY RELEASE_**

Why the _fuck_ would I write that? The thoughts have been gnawing at me for a while (aka 20 minutes) I wrote down the writing, since it was just four lines. The last one being "Death is my only release" a shit.

 _ **21 15 21 23 17 1 56 78 62**_

 _ **Zo pomens dinsido vo waxank te cemo uk**_

 _ **Vupp saxanitupp wraxachici ox baxarrs ovolupp socect, ovolupp vinuto, pi ovolupp wheep**_

 _ **Poaxath dis vupp enrupp loroaxaso ((DEATH IS MY ONLY RELEASE))**_

Like what thefuck brain! Did 100% of it wake up and go mentally unstable!? Jesus… Huh not Jesus there IS no Jesus OR God in Hell!

 _Fuckin' Satan that bastard..._

 **November 17, X791**

The smell of freedom made me cry. I'm still crying and I can't stop the tears from falling. I savored my bowl of potato and beef stew. I was so hungry. Minerva punched me in the face today. "You dambass! Don't leave us again you got that!?" That was the first thing she said. I swear Mollison was bawling like a baby. They said Kyoka is SUPER sick. Some sort of coughing disease. We call it "Cell Cough". Maybe Kyoka will get better. She's never been sick before after all. I saw Lamy today. She had more scars zigzagging, crisscrossing, and scattered all over the visible parts of her skin. She dark orbs were so lifeless, it felt like she was staring into my soul. Pretty creepy. Well, I'm gonna go meet up with that big blonde guy. Apparently he has a "score" to settle with me. This should be fun...

 ** _3:26p.m. Angelic here. I shall proceed narrate Jackal and Garrot's brawl. . ._**

 _"You look like shit cat!" Garrot chuckled, towering above the skinny yet muscular figure of Jackal. Jackal huffed. "I've done quite a bit of exercising back in that smelly old cell, you're just to big ta' see my POTENTIAL!" Jackal laughed as a vein stiffened on Garrot's wide neck. He rose a fist and punched Jackal to the ground. Jackal's arms barely managed to block his giant fist, and the dog-like man jumped a few feet away and shot forward, smashing his palm into the center of Garrot's chest. Garrot grabbed Jackal's arm and flipped and threw him at the wall behind his. Jackal coughed blood and stood up, grinning like a fool. His left fist shot forward struck Garrot square in the face._

 _Jackal knew he wouldn't win, when Garrot kicked him up his chin and slammed his foot down on his head. Jackal front flipped before impacting the ground and grabbed the large blond's arm, throwing him across the court. "Come on Garrot! Don't lose to a dog! Jackal wipe that smirk of you're face and fight HARDER!" Mollison cheered. Minerva whipped her undivided gaze to the brown hair's direction. "Whos' side are you on!?" Mollison cowered. "Th-the neutral side?" Minerva snickered. "Never heard of it." Mollison gasped. "You take SIDES!? Oh dear…" Jackal spun in the air and blocked Garrot's in the process. He fought swiftly and carefully. He wasn't trying to fight hard, more like he was exhausting Garrot by moving more, but hitting more weak joints._

 _"Is that all ya got big guy!?" Jackal taunted Garrot. Garrot was panting heavily. He used all of his energy to stop on Jackal and punch his body into the ground. Instead, Jackal stepped aside as Garrot fell on the ground, his energy drained. Jackal squatted near his face, grinning, his tail wagging. Jackal held up his fist and lightly punched Garrot's shoulder. "I win." he chuckled. "You… got lots of potential Cat." Roars of yelling and cheers erupted among the prisoners of the Lucifer Empire Prison. Jackal shoves his hands in his pocket and walks to me to get his journal. "Oi, hand it over Ann." I look up at him._ I was narrating the fight. _Jackal cocks his head. "Are you writing everything word for word?" I nod. Jackal snatches the book "Hey! Stop you using your little mind powers to write damn it ANN!" I drop the pencil._ That was entertaining indeed.

 **November 27, X791, midnight**

Well, I'm drunk, but I have'nt vomited so my journal ain't in danger. I'm pretty happers right now. The system rules gave us rights to celebrate human holidays. It's Thanksgiving this evening, well MORNING since it's midnight. I talked to Lamy yesterday (Nov 26) She said "These scars are nothing, don't worry about it" That made me worry a lot more. Kyoka had to wear a face mask so nobody else would get sick. She wore rubber gloves too, while she was eating, and drank sake through a straw. It looked weird, yet sad watching her face to eat alone. Me and Lamy talked for hours. Fucking idiots kept staring at us, expecting me to do something. Seriously!? Mind your own business assholes! Somebody even tried to touch Lamy's butt. But here's the thing, Angelic held his hand before he could do anything. SHe's still holding it by the way. That guy looks PISSED. He's pretty tough. And holding a toddler's hand X'D

Anyway, we ate drank and partied all night. Mollison got totally wasted. Apparently, she gets kiss-happy when she's drunk and tried to kiss Minerva. A fight broke out, and those poor dodos were sent back to their cells. Heh. The night doesn't seen to be over though. Catch you later book. I need some food in my stomach. Seems there's still some food and drinks left. I'm the only one here who waited for everyone to eat first. ;D

* * *

 **Did you like it? I felt creeped out from the Gibberish part. I borrowed that "Death is my only release" from the Max and Ruby creepypasta XP**

 **That one haunted me for a long time. I couldn't sleep alone since. That was the middle of my eighth grade schol year (gonna be a freshman) I made a HUGE mistake with that.**

 _ **"** **One** **does not simply sleep after watching a creepypasta"**_

 **See you in the next issue!**


	4. Chapter 4 December

***nervous laughs* Hey again, it's Master Lique, after a hella long time of major sacking! Here is December's journal entries.**

 **–Master L**

* * *

Jackal's Diary: December

 **December 1, X791 7:23p.m.**

I think I have insomnia. I haven't been able to sleep in days. It's not scary thoughts or anything, it's just... I keep seeing BUNNY GIRL! It's all _Lamy's_ fault I'm not sleeping! The stress is totally building. She doesn't know my weird feelings, so these feelings aren't even mutual yet. I guess. I'm body tired as fuck and brain active as hell. Kyouka offered to punch my gut to put me to sleep, and Minerva wanted to make me take some medicine, (looked like fuckin' poison) and Angelic? Haven't spoken to her in a bit. I haven't been eating a lot. Same for Kyouka her sickness got worse. She coughs a lot. Nobody is allowed to visit her without disposable gloves, a face mask, and hair nets. (oh my GOD the hair nets D;) It was sad. She's chalk pale. I don't know how to help her. We've tried all the medicines, but they said they'd have to kill her. I didn't cry. Crying wastes your body fliuds. Can't live without those!

I'm tired. I'm about to give my journal to Kyouka. I'm having her wear gloves and a mask, so she doesn't spread it.

Jackal please don't tell anyone else this! They plan to publicly execute me tomorrow morning, 10:00 sharp. PLEASE DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! I have a cure, but it's a plant that grows in only a specific cell. I want you to mix it in my orange juice tomorrow. I'll taste horrid for me, but DO IT FOR ME! It grows in the abandon cell, 2301. Please I beg on my knees. (if I could) I feel weak begging you, but I'm desperate and can't speak anymore.

KAYLA, my code name

 **December 2, X791 9:40a.m.**

Kyouka's message sent chills up my spine. 2301 was the same cell I was locked in. SHe expects me to RETURN to that thing!? SHe's crazy but DESPERATE! But I have to. I'll bring Mollison. Angelic is ignoring everyone, like she's blind and deaf. Minerva is missing and so is Lamy :( I still miss Franmalth a little, that BASTARD! I'll kick his ass when we meet again. I gotta go. No time to explain!

 **December 4, X791 midnight**

I'm in a huge tunnel right now. We're going COAL MINING! This is so fucking awesome I wish I could take pictures! Kyouka is feeling a bit better after I went to get those herbs. So many flashbacks I thought I had PTSD *shakes my head* anyway we just broke into a cave of emeralds and it's super pretty in here. It's glowing GREEN! Lamy showed up covered in more scars than before. She isn't smiling today either, and her eyes are dull. What's the matter, I asked? Se smiles a little and said "I'm fine." Liar... Minerva is with us. All her hair was cut off into a short bob. It looked cool, but her stomach was growling a lot. Where all losing weight since the Feast passed :P But I'm worried about Angelic the most. She keeps ignoring me! What'd I do now!? She keeps calling me a chicken wiener and a "little boy" Kids...

Silver seems to be good with everyone. He's shoving emeralds in his pocket, that bastard better make me a chain!

 **December 18, X791 10:32p.m.**

*yawns* We've been mining so much. We've found a bunch of fossils and cool junk like old boots, books inside of chests and DEAD BODIES! I had a blast, but we got trapped for a few hours a lot. Lamy is smiling more. Angelic keeps kicking my knee and I'm wearing a damn brace! What the hell did I do!? Somehow, Silver managed to sneak a whole BOULDER out of the cave! He built a grave for Franmalth, Keith, Torafusa, and Ezel. It reads:

 _FRANCIS DJ TOREFUSIOUS EZELA_

 _MY FRIENDS NEVER GOT TO GET THEIR NEW NAMES,_

 _SO IT WILL BE TAKEN WITH THEM IN THEIR RESTING PLACE_

 _– Silver Icebuster_

Cool names I guess. Icebuster is cheesy though, and pretty obvious! Oh, Angelica wants to use my journal again...

 _Jackal-sir, I know you have feelings for her, so I have been silently pressuring you to tell her. Stop being suck a coward and tell her you LOVE her! I am telepathic, do not forget. I am not angrily at you, I am disappointed. You must tell her, or she might choose someone else. Do you want the love of your life to leave you so early. If not, STOP BEING A LITTLE BOY AND TELL HER LIKE THE MAN YOU ARE!_

 _– Rant over, Angelic_

Umm... wow. This is so embarrassing. Fuck it.

I admit it. I LIKE LAMY LOSERS SHIT! I think it's fucking weird, but I like her, her smile put me under her spell. She isn't the annoying brat she used to be, but I'll still like her, annoying or not. Her eyes shine brightly, even though she gets a lot of scars everyday. Her hair looks smooth and silver. It's long since lost it's black color, but that's okay. She has a smile on her face when I see her, but I can see the pain and suffering in her shining eyes. It scares me. I'm gonna follow her tonight. I have to know where she's been going.

Those scars are becoming letters...

 **December 19, X791 midnight**

Lamy was being burned and cut by a female officer. She hated how good her looks were, and ruined her body for it. She is now being forced to wear a sports bra and spandex shorts. She's too cute to "sexy," but the reason she's dressed that way is because her wounds can't be covered by fabrics while healing. And guess what journal? I have a secret admirer! This shit is weird and funny! X^D I'm gonna glue the note in.  
 **Note:**

 **Dear Jackal,**

 **I like your hair. It's so soft and bouncy looking! I wish I could sneak a touch, but that'd be weird!**

 **~ Secret Admirer 3**

Aww my hair is bouncy! I wish I was aware sooner. :D Anyway, we caught the culprit, well I caught, the culprit. Her name is Nina Cortez Delgradó. Apparently, she was being a "jealous bitch" and hurt my friend! I'm so pissed at her. Nobody likes her now. Good. I hope she learns from her bullshit excuse to make MY LAMY suffer! Oh gross OUR Lamy I mean. I had another weird dream. We were in a bright room filled with pretty flowers and vines going up the wall. Lamy and I were in the nude. It was uncomfortable and super embarrassing! Ich! Anyway, Lamy held a longing look and kissed me.

Suddenly, she ate my face and burned everything. 0_O yes. It happened. I got all scared and woke up, sweating a lot. It was just a dream though. I'm used to those now... Sayla's "auto mail" arms are really working! She can move her arms again, and can hold heavier things than HER weight! It's so cool! Kyouka had her arms and legs sergically removed because they were "hazardous" and got auto mail versions of her claws and bird legs. They're fucking amazing, like part robots! I wish I could have auto mail, but it's only for those who lost limbs. Damn it I lost my pinky toe does that count at least!?

Shit I need to go!

 **December 24, X791**

We've been super busy putting up decorations. There's this celebration, Christian was it? Oh Christmas! It's this holiday where we spend time with family and friends and exchange small gifts! I've never heard of such a weird bargain holiday! And what's a Jesus anyway? And God as in God Slayer? I don't know. I heard some "religion freaks" talking about it and spreading the "faith".

Weird.

Anyway, We built a tree and covered it with pretty ornaments. And you know what? Silver used Ice Magic and made out Guild make, but the hammers had wings like fairies. It was cool. He called it "Night Fairy Hammers" That's it. We'll change our name to _Night Fairies._ Sounds cheesy. Night Elves. Hell no Night Fairies it is! I'll taking sowing classes and make up new clothes~ I sound like a girl. Whatever hoes!

 **11:24**

 _Silent night, Holy night_  
 _All is calm, all is bright_  
 _Round yon virgin, mother and child_  
 _Holy infant, tender and mild_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace,_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace._

 _Silent night, Holy night_  
 _Son of God, love's pure light_  
 _Radiant beams from thy holy face_  
 _With the dawn of redeeming grace,_  
 _Jesus, Lord at thy birth_  
 _Jesus, Lord at thy birth._

 _Silent night, Holy night_  
 _Shepherds quake, at the sight_  
 _Glories stream from heaven above_  
 _Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah._  
 _Christ the Savior is born,_  
 _Christ the Savior is born._

 _Angelic here. We are singing carols, but The "Night Fairies" failed to sing along. Their confused expressions are amusing. I enjoy the carols. Lamy knows the words. Her singing is awful! She sounds like a dying lamb being eaten my a zombie. Thank Lord she was quiet. She nearly ruined the song! Jackal was giggling like a child at Lamy and her awful vocal cords. I guess he made her sound worse._ Good grief!

 _Minerva, Molly, Sayla and Kyouka have just returned. Jackal sobbed like a baby, Silver kept the carols going (?) and Lamy left. I guess she has things to do in secret. I'm following her now. She's just entered a dark room. I go inside and hide inside a shadow. That Cortez girl is here too. "Strip." Lamy is taking her clothes off? I'll be sure to tell on her, but something tells me I shouldn't interfere. Lamy is blushing like a tomato. She's really shy? Nina hugs her._

 _"Your body is beautiful with scars."_

 _Nina kisses her arms and the scars on her face and neck. She kisses her chest and stomach and legs. Nina smiles. She must be crazy. Scars aren't all that pretty at all. Nina tells her to redress. Lamy gets dressed again and leaves. "I want her to myself." Nina growls. "Jackal needs to go!"_

 **December 25,** **midnight**

It's Christmas already! We all were forced to go to sleep like a bunch of bratty kids and guess what! There was a tree and mountain loads of pretty boxes :D But we Tartarus got littler boxes. I felt a weird lift in my chest. Happy? Kyoka said she was happy. I must be too. There are lots desserts, turkeys and eggnog! Minerva said it tasted like ground eggs. Hater. So she got drunk, like a lot of happy bastards here, and we sang and dance to music. I saw flutes, little drums, these very ugly looking horns, and banjos? I couldn't tell. I ate lots and felt fat like Natsu XD Is jail supposed to be this fun? I hope it's always fun! These guards are the best. Oh... Angelic saw Lamy and wants to narrate again. T_T Jesus Christ you toddler.

 _Lamy had been sitting down the whole time. She was certain she didn't have any gifts. Sighing, she walks over to Jackal, looking depressed. "L-Lamy! Where are your painted boxes?" Lamy smiles. "I didn't get any." Jackal frowns. "But you did... I saw one with your name on a tag. It's still there." Jackal climbs under the giant decorated tree. A star glowed bright on it. That was the only light in the serving room. He pulled out a perfectly cubed box._ _A gold tag read 'L A M Y' on it. Lamy's eyes light up and she takes the box. She tears it open. She opens the box, to where she only could see, and tears up. Jackal panicked. "What!? What's the matter!?" Lamy smiles. "It's a letter. From every Demon Gate who died..." Lamy drops the box, holding an envelope. Minerva burps and drinks water and wine._ _Kyoka grins. "Aren't you gonna open it?_

 _"Uh-huh..." Lamy tears it open it glows. She yelps in surprise as a hologram glitches and appears. It's Tempesta. "H-help!" he yells. People start to notice how frail and weak he looked. Fear struct his eyes. "Help! Danger! Get over here now-" they hear an explosion and the hologram dies. They stand stunned, aside from the quieting instruments and murmurs of confusion. I gaze at the paper. "They're in trouble. But aren't they dead? Tempesta had eight eyes..." I trail off. Jackal snatches the paper and pulls out a paper letter and starts reading it._

"Everyone,

We're stuck in another dimension. I can't find anyone. We're in a weird Maze with these lightbulb shaped monsters. I'm so hungry. We have no abilities or Curses. Please help us! I'm want to die from all this pain, but it'd only mean more danger for the others."

 _Others. What others. Tartarus? But he said they all separated? I'm worried for them. I looked into and became the paper. Tempesta has a helmet attached by screws to his head and a dummy's jumpsuit. He wore_ _roller skates and black gloves on his big hands. He threw a dynamite at a purple fuzzy beast. It lit up and exploded. I gasp. "The MAZE Experiment! Their sanity and reflexes are tested in this type of maze. I heard that if people fail to cleanse specified locations of pain and suffering, they are sent to this maze forever, until their offspring or apprentices take over and accomplish the cleansing of specified locations in the human world..." I look up. "That kid just talked." someone says._

 _"I am a telepathic Veer demon. Of course I am intellectual enough to make out proper English." I roll my eyes, mumbling "commoners." "They art in a maze that the dead are sent to, the dead people that did terrible or were never noticed. The Forgotten and Remembered is what I call them. They come from "Uncleansed Locations,"" I explain. Kyouka frowns. "Is there a way out of this "Maze?"" I shake my head. "There are multiple exits, but only one was discovered, by a person called S.I.R.. Full name and further information about S.I.R. are protected by the system that runs MAZE."  
_

 _"Then how did they manage to send a letter if they are in an experiment?" I cock my head. "That is a good question, Jackal. The organization created hidden systems of messaging in the walls of MAZE, which allow the "Subjects" to send letters out to the world. Tempesta managed to find one of these systems, which coincidently lead to here. But it is anonymous on who sent the box here." I look around. "Angelic, how do you know all of this?" Kyouka asks. All eyes fall on me. I look around at everyone. "My father was a doctor at the organization." Everyone's expressions were full of horror and shock._ Of course they look shocked. _I thought to myself._ MAZE is never a place anybody would ever dream of waking up in. _Sayla looks away from me. "You are an impressive girl. How do you know your father? When did you see him last?"_

 _"He sent letters to my mother, she read them to me, and during the time that I was a few months old, I began to learn how to read. After the execution of my mother, the letters came once a month, and I read them out loud, so I could pronounce the words, and eventually learned to write at age two, and I gave responses, stating that I was sending the letters. It was two months ago, that he stopped sending letters." I look down, feeling embarrassed from sharing such a personal story. Lamy pets my head._

 _"You've got lots of potential Angelic, at your age, no child would ever be as amazing as you." I smile. "That may not be true, but thank you. All of you."_

 **January 3, X792**

It's Jackal. I've been in a good mood lately. People were executed two days ago though. Apparently, they've been sexually harassing women, and young girls, even BOYS! I'm glad they were caught though. We won't have to be dealing with them for a while, I hope. I hung out with Lamy, Sayla, Kyouka and other people today. Today is a good day. It's 12 pm now, I'd better go grab lunch, before those pigs for Demons eat it all.

* * *

 **(=_=;;;;) yeah... it's been a while... well, it IS December, and these are entries over DECEMBER. So yeah... (I started this damn chapter before August shame on me.)**


	5. Chapter 5: January

Chapter 5: January

 **December 31, X791 11:30PM**

It's News Years Eve already? Slowest, yet quickest few months of my life. I'm glad, actually, because with this year ending, I look back and recall all the faces of those I've killed, or those who've suffered because of me. Are you still there? Ezel, Tempesta, Franmalth, Keith? I hope those idiots are still alive. I'll fight them ALL for scaring the shit outta me like that! Oh great. I'm fucking depressed again. I really hope I don't resort to self harm to calm me down. That would be awful, and hurtful to everyone else, emotionally, I mean. Angelic wants to borrow my journal again. What's with her and my journal?

.

 _After Jackal handed me his book, he stood up and snuck out of his cell, heading to the female cells on the third floor. Jackal silently walked up the multiple flights of stairs. Once Jackal got to the third floor, he crouched down, crawling down the long, narrow hallway. It was dark, and silent, as if the air were holding its breathe. Rats shuffled in corners, moving away as Jackal came to Lamy's cell, and snuck inside. "Bsst. Lamy..." he whispered, keeping quiet. Lamy was asleep. Jackal couldn't help but blush. Grey moon light glowed through the bars of the sealed window, shining down on Lamy's face. She had a scar stretching from her forehead to her chin, and a small healed cut on her bottom lip. Lamy's bangs grew over her eyes. Jackal could hear her gentle, light, even breathes in the silence. He reached out to touch her face. She sniffled, and Jackal flinched slightly, fearing that she would wake up. "Lamy." he said, raising his voice a little._

 _Lamy stirs. "Nnn..." She opens her eyes and yawns, turning toward Jackal. She sits up, wiping her eye tiredly. "Jackal? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like coming to the third floor?" Jackal looks down nervously._ Dammit! I didn't plan what to say to her! _Jackal though. Lamy gets up and sits in front of him, blinking the tiredness away. "What's up?" she whispers. Jackal gulps. "I... I just wanted to uh, s-see you, before X792 happened..." Jackal trailed off. Lamy smiles and hugs her knees, leaning against her uncomfortable looking bed. It had a single pillow, unusually thick cotton blanket, and a sheeted, old mattress. "That's nice." Lamy's cheeks flush pink. Jackal looks outside the cell. The clock read 11:51PM._ Oh no... _He thought worriedly. "Lamy, can I tell you something, and you won't laugh, right?"_

 _"Hm? Okay. What is it?" Jackal's tail curls, lashing back and forth. "W-well... I like your eyes, they're like looking into an abyss of brownish black. And... y-your hair's grown long, you know. I like your hair. I like how it's turning lighter, but I liked your black short hair too. I like your smile." Jackal clears his throat. Lamy was blushing light rosy red. She didn't say anything. "... Your smile used to be creepy, you know? And sometimes it looked mischievous, and greedy. I liked your fierce expressions too, but your_ smile... _I love your smile." Jackal was blushing brightly now, sweating nervously. Lamy looks away, clearly embarrassed. "U-Um..." Lamy began, but trailed off. Jackal crawls over to her, and cups is hand over her left cheek. "I like you, Lamy." Lamy blinks, and looks up at him. Jackal leans closer to her face. Lamy looks looks down and closes her eyes. Their lips touched softly, becoming a gentle kiss. Lamy places her hand over Jackal's, kissing him back. Jackal's tail wraps around his leg. He pulls away, opening his eyes. He glanced at the clock._

 _It was 12:01. X791 was over. He kissed Lamy on New Years Day, but Jackal didn't care about what time it was anymore._

I... I finally did. _He thought._ I kissed Lamy. But... she hasn't responded to my confession. _Lamy looks up at him. Their eyes lock. She opens her mouth, about to speak. "I... I like you too." she whispers to him, tilting her head, leaning against his rough hand. Jackal lays her on the blanket, which he spread out on the floor. Lamy wraps her arms around Jackal's neck. He kisses her again, but deeper. Their tongues swirl, and dance around each other. Jackal moans softly into the kiss, keeping quiet. Jackal's hand glides down Lamy's hip, and lifts her shirt. Jackal's lifts up her shirt over her chest, revealing her small breasts, and soft, pink nipples. Jackal pulls away, and kisses her neck. Lamy gasps, feeling aroused by Jackal's lips upon her skin, and grips his shirt. Jackal licks and plants kisses down her chest. As soon as he reaches her breasts, he circles his index finger around her nipples. She bites lip, as her nipples harden. Jackal nibbles the other gently. "Mmm..." Lamy hums in pleasure. Jackal looks up at her. His eyes were clouded with desire,_ lust. _Jackal sucks her nipple gently, pinching the other. Lamy let out a soft moan. "Ah..." Jackal's eyes widen in shock. He pulls away quickly, covering his mouth. "I-I'm so-sorry." Jackal looks away and runs out of Lamy's cell. Lamy sits up, lowering her shirt._

 _Jackal ran down the stairs, making noises, but didn't care anymore._ I was about to fuck Lamy! What the hell is WRONG with me!? _he ran down the stairs, waking up prisoners. He covers his head, his ears flattening against his head, and he jumps inside his cells, flipping down on his bed. He winces, feeling something hard between his legs. He turns pale. "I-I'm... aroused?" Jackal's ears prick. A guard was standing at the side of his cell. "Where the hell did you go Jackal?" a voice growls. "I-I went to visit a friend..." he trails off, knowing how dumb that excuse was. The guard rolls their eyes. "I won't tell anyone. Next time, don't you DARE sneak out again. You hear me?" Jackal nods. "Yes sir."_

 _"That's yes_ ma'am. _" Jackal looks down. The bulge in his pants didn't go down._ I have to get rid of this somehow! But there's a female guard outside my- _Jackal just remembered that his cells is a closed room with a soundproof door, and a single bed and window near the ceiling. Jackal slowly moves his hands. He slides one up his chest, and bite his shirt. His erection springs out. He blushes brightly. "I'm such a pervert." Jackal slowly rubs the head with his thumb. He grunts in pleasure, and begins stroking up and down slowly. "Nngh!" he bites his shirt harder, biting his lip in the process._

 _"La... my..." Jackal mutters. He moves his other hand over his chest and rubs his right nipple. He gasps, arching his back off the bed. "A-ah! Oh..." Jackal strokes his erection faster, panting slightly. He pinches his nipple, pulling it gently. Jackal squeezes his shaft, and pinches his right nipple harder. "Lamy!" The blonde man felt his ejaculation build up in his testicles, and pre-cum leaked from the head of his throbbing shaft. Jackal was burning with libido all over. Jackal lets out a moan, and ejaculates, feeling the drops of the white cream splash on his chest._

 _Jackal stares up at the ceiling, panting softly._

I... I just... masturbated t-to Lamy... _The Etherius Demon thought to himself. He grabs a small towel off the floor, and wipes the sperm off his chest, and cleans the rest of the semen off his penis. He sighs. "I'm so messed up inside."_

 **January 1, X792 2:48PM**

Everyone's avoiding me all of a sudden. Women keep looking at me with disgusted looks, and somehow, the guys look like they wanna fight me. This is one shitty day and I haven't seen Lamy ANYWHERE! I decide to go outside, hoping to see Angelic and Mollison at least. Kyouka, Minerva, and Sayla all looked coldly at me. Angelic was sitting alone with Mollison. Thank cheese balls! I tried saying hi, but they ignored me, as if I didn't exist! Everyone was giving me the silent treatment, and I HATED it. And so, here I sit under this dead, or living tree? And write shitty notes.

 **6:23PM**

FINALLY FUCKING HELL! Kyouka at least came, and Sayla! Minerva and Lamy were nowhere! The gals won't tell me where or why they left. They know something, and I WILL find out! Kyouka seems more nervous than usual. What's wrong with them? Are they angry at me? Oh no... THIS IS MY FAULT!? Ugh. I'm writing too damn fast... It's not nighttime yet, I think. I've been so lonely lately, and for some odd reason, I'm feeling so sad because of it. Am I getting depressed? No, that's impossible for someone like me! God damn it Jackal! You're turning into a weak human!

 **9:47PM**

Everything. They found out everything. They know I nearly had sex with Lamy, and masturbated to get rid of the sexual arousal. How did they find out? Did Lamy tell them? Did somebody overhear us? Oh god. I'm freaking out. I FUCKING FREAKING OUT INSIDE!

 _Lamy approaches Jackal. Demons and prisoners watch them, interested in what may happen. Lamy sits next to him, but a foot away. "So, they found out, huh?" Jackal nods slowly. His eyes seemed to be fighting back tears. Lamy smiles softly. "The females all think I'm some sort of whore now. I've never met any other men, yet it still hurts to be criticized, being embraced by only one. You know?" Jackal could no long fight the pain inside him, and tears dripped onto his lap. He covers his face, crying. People continued to stare, however. A few even smirked, as if they had expected him to give in to the pressure eventually. Jackal runs away from Lamy. Lamy was left worried, speechless; unable to do anything._

 _Jackal rushes to his cell, and sits in the corner, crying. Jackal had no idea why he had began to cry, but the tears would not stop flowing. Jackal wailed in grief of himself. All the negative emotions, sudden depression, and loneliness delicately lifting off his tired shoulders. From many cells down, his wails were heard. The cellmates began to pity Jackal, thinking that it must have been hard being alone, and shamed for loving the girl he did love. Jackal wound up crying for approximately thirty minutes. He could only blow his nose into his towel, which had be washed by him, being that the prison lacked paper towels. Jackal sits on his bed, staring at the wall.  
_

Why was I left to live here? Why didn't they just kill me and be on to their next victim? I hate being here. Even though we had great moments, delicious food and a warm place to sleep and shower, I don't like these people. They shame me because they think I hurt Lamy. No, they are all sheep following a blind asshole. _Jackal runs his finger through his hair, brushing off his face. He noticed that his hair had grown five inches below his shoulder ever since he had gotten to this prison._

I'm calm now. I cried my heart out, I guess. I've never experienced such emotions before. It felt awful, honestly. I didn't know what to do besides cry. I don't feel like writing anymore. I just want to sleep. Good night.

* * *

 **I'm back with more diary entries from Jackal! :) Hopefully I won't be such a lazy fuck up about , next time I want to write some shit. Sadly, I'm gonna have to cancel the Fairy Hills series. I lost interest in it, and I need to write LESS at a time, so that I can sort of get more done.**


End file.
